coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Spice boys
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jtomlin1uk page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jtomlin1uk (talk) 01:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Karl Munro Possible, but never specifically stated in the programme - and therefore not to be added to the page.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:56, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Kylie Platt Certain pages are locked at present to prevent "edit wars".--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:25, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've just amended the year of death. Karen2310 (talk) 19:57, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Trivia If one of your viewpoints is, and I quote from your message, "i just don't agree that wiki needs to be 100% factul" then you and I have little or no common ground. We've been doing this wiki for a decade now. Please just don't turn up and tell us we've been getting it wrong for ten years. Work to our rules or not at all.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:40, June 23, 2018 (UTC) :No offence taken at all. Just making things absolutely clear. Work with the rules and conventions we've established here since 2008 and you will be very welcome!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 15:49, June 23, 2018 (UTC) Norcross Prison Anyone can create a page on this site. Just follow the template set by Highfield Prison--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 08:33, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :As I said above, please follow the templates set by other pages - the formatting was incorrect and there was no category. You thank me for helping you but you left me no choice and actually delayed me in doing the work I signed on last night to do - expanding the page for Episode 322.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 07:39, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Highfield Prison Page protection lowered. You can now make the change yourself.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:53, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Edit summaries Could you please start providing a short edit summary every time you make changes to a page? This is a request asked of all users, which is written in to the Manual of Style and also articled at the top of the Community Messages section. Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 20:15, November 23, 2018 (UTC) :When in "Edit mode" there is a box on the top right-hand side of the screen (above the "publish" button) with "Edit Summary" written above it. All we ask of everyone is a few words in that box to say what you've done... ie. added Abi's details, link added, spelling etc. Karen2310 (talk) 21:13, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Re:Block In response to the message left on my talk page, the reason for your block is given as "Manual of Style - Section 12". The link to said page is here, which provides the exact reason. I'm sorry you feel upset, but it's not fair for someone who has to constantly correct your edits time and time again. There have been instances where I've been into pages and made corrections, for you to come back merely minutes later and leave something else that needs to be corrected. The last edit you made had no fewer than nine grammar mistakes in four lines of writing - which I'm afraid, is way too many. With reference to the Manual of Style paragraph, I quote: We welcome contributions from new users on this site and from returning editors but do not deem it unreasonable to expect a high standard from those individuals. We also expect a high standard of written English as we do not have time to edit, correct and amend pages while also trying to make out our contributions. Therefore, any contribution which contains five or more English errors will result in deletion of the page and the user being blocked. Karen2310 (talk) 14:15, November 9, 2019 (UTC)